Video decoders decode an encoded video bit-stream. An encoder generating a compressed video bit-stream makes a number of choices for converting the video stream into a compressed video bit-stream that satisfies the quality of service and bit-rate requirements of a channel and media. The decoder uses decisions made by the encoder to decode and present pictures at the output screen with the correct frame rate at the correct times, and the correct spatial resolution.
Over 150 Programmable registers are used to provide various parameters for the display of each picture. Various ones of the programmable registers may need to be programmed for the display of each picture in the video stream. Conventional systems reprogram each of the programmable registers for each new picture. This becomes inefficient when only a portion of the registers actually change. Some picture characteristics may stay constant over a period of time, which implies that registers associated with such a characteristic may also stay constant over that period. Thus in conventional systems, in cases where registers remain unchanged, registers get reprogrammed with the same data.
Additionally, existing system utilize the host processor to reprogram the registers with the appropriate values for each picture.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.